Faith Within
by M14Mouse
Summary: Andros and Carlos talk about their fears.


Faith Within  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...just borrow them at the moment. :)  
  
Summary: Slicely AU: Andros and Carlos have a nice little chat about friendship after Carlos was injury.  
  
A/N: I am not sure what the episode was called. It is episode that Carlos gets injury because he try to help Andros in battle. Few things I change from the episode..1) Carlos's injury is little more serious. So, he did not go run and help them. 2) The day was still saved. Just without Carlos. That is about it...I think. So, please review and read if you wish.  
  
Faith Within  
  
((Andros's POV))  
  
You are a fool, Carlos! Why? Why! I did not need your help! I did not need for you to be there. I could have done it myself. I could find my sister myself. I...I did not want you to get involve. I did not need you to get hurt. I would happily take your injuries. I cannot . . . and now you are lying in bed. It is my fault that your chest covers with burns and cuts. No matter how much I blame you...it is my fault. It is my fault for running away without telling anyone. It is my fault...  
  
Now, I am sat here and watching you. You have not woken up yet because medicine put you in a healing sleep. Of course, they give you medicine for this and medicine for that. A moan hit my ears and I look up at Carlos. Slowly, his eyes open and his eyes wander until he saw me. "Andros?" Carlos said softly as he tries to sit up. "No!" I shout as I got up and gently force him back down onto the bed. "How . . . What happened?" Carlos said as he settles back down on the bed. I could help but smile with relief. "After the battle, I took you back here. You took a pretty good hit but the medicine should heal you in a few days." I said uncomfortably. So, part of me want him to go back to sleep. So, I did not have to face my guilt.  
  
I could almost tell that he was worry. Carlos had a strange ability to read people. His eyes narrow for a moment. "Are you alright, Andros?" He said. "I am fine. We worry about you. You were out for a good long time." I said. Why cannot he mind his own business? I was getting angry again.   
  
"Lair! Why do you keep shying away when we try to help you??!" Carlos said loudly. He let out a cough as he lies back onto the bed. Oh, I have my reasons. I lost my sister and my best friend. I don't need any more my friends lying on their death beds. Like you are right now.   
  
"Well. What are you afraid of, Andros?" Carlos said. "What am I afraid of? I am afraid of losing. I am afraid of watching more people I care about disappear. I.am..afraid of failing! I am...afraid.." I said.   
  
Carlos look up at me and frowns at me.   
  
"Don't you think we are not afraid either? Every day, we face evil. We don't know what is out there. We don't know what monster is going to be. We don't know if we will make it back. Any of one could have been in this bed." Carlos said.   
  
I never thought about that. Have I been alone so long that I have lock myself into my own world? I knew very little about their time on Earth. They would talk about the happy times. They were Power Rangers before I meet them.   
  
"What I am afraid of most? I am afraid what will happen to my family. I don't want them to face these monsters. I want them to live a normal life as much as possible. Because if I ever die . . . at least, I know they are safe." Carlos said softly.  
  
Silent full the air between us. IT wasn't a uncomfortable silent . . . it was comfortable silent. Common ground. All of us share it. We share the same fears and hopes that we will save this world. I am surprise that it took me so long to realize this. I am not longer alone but what do I do next? The others are nice and friendly but . . . I don't know. I am so afraid. I am so afraid that I will lose someone else.   
  
"You know, we will found your sister." Carlos said.   
  
I guess, it going to take a leap of faith. Now, I am willing to take it.   
  
"Yes, we will." I said.   
  
The End. 


End file.
